Decoração e Demonstração
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Harry comprou um apartamento. Draco vai conhecer. DMHP, Slash.


**Título:** Decoração e Demonstração  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Casal:** Draco/Harry  
**Classificação:** Nc-17, Romance  
**Resumo:** Harry comprou um apartamento. Draco vai conhecer.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados nessa fic pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Nya. 

Essa fic foi feita para o Love Fest do Potter Slash Fics, grupo do Yahoo (link no meu profile). E também para Ivinne, como presente do dia dos namorados! xD

* * *

- Quando você vai mandar decorar? – Draco perguntou, olhando em volta. 

O apartamento estava vazio. Paredes brancas sem detalhes e chão de madeira escura. Não havia móveis e, a julgar pela falta de caixas e pacotes de mudanças, Harry ainda não tinha planejado comprar nenhum.

- Pra quê? – Harry falou, colocando os casacos num banquinho plástico recém conjurado. – Ron vem aqui mais tarde para me ajudar a mobiliar.

- Eu posso fazer isso por ele. – Draco falou, em tom indignado. – Se ele tem tão bom gosto quanto demonstra nas roupas que veste, você ficaria melhor com um trasgo como decorador.

- Não exagere. – Harry riu. – E eu não iria querer você como decorador.

- Por que não? – o loiro falou, cruzando os braços. – Eu tenho um ótimo gosto.

- Eu sei que sim. – Harry sorriu. – Mas é fresco demais com essas coisas.

Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas acabou suspirando.

- Ok. – ele disse, por fim. – Eu não sou fresco. Sou detalhista.

- Claro, claro.

Draco estreitou os olhos.

- Eu queria que você tivesse algum objeto nessa casa! – disse, descruzando os braços. – Para poder jogar em você!

- Poderia me azarar. – Harry sorriu em desafio. – Uma pena que você é muito fraco.

Draco sorriu, malicioso.

- Potter, Potter... – murmurou, aproximando-se de Harry. – Não me provoque.

- Por que não? – Harry respondeu, sem recuar.

Draco encostou o corpo ao de Harry e segurou a gola de sua camisa.

- Porque não gosto de fazer sexo no chão. – Draco respondeu, soltando a camisa de Harry.

O moreno deu um muxoxo e suspirou.

- Fresco... – murmurou.

- Não é frescura! – Draco exclamou, sorrindo. – É uma questão de conforto.

- Você não se incomodava de fazer no chão de pedra de Hogwarts, mas se importa no chão de madeira? – Harry riu. – Fresco.

Draco continuou sorrindo, mas dessa vez de forma tão maliciosa que Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabe que eu estava brincando, não é? – Ele disse, com um sorriso hesitante. – Eu sei que você...

- Calado. – Draco sussurrou, ainda sorrindo e empurrou Harry contra a parede de forma quase violenta. – Eu não preciso provar nada para você.

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas Draco fez sinal para que ele se calasse.

- Mas como eu sou um namorado muito atencioso... – ele murmurou, segurando as mãos de Harry acima da cabeça dele. -... acho que devo fazer uma demonstração do quão fresco sou.

Harry mal teve tempo de registrar a possível ameaça do namorado, quando sentiu a boca de Draco em seu pescoço e sua mão livre desabotoar sua calça. Harry quase pulou de susto ao sentir as mãos frias dele envolverem seu pênis por dentro da cueca.

- Oh, não está acordado? – Draco sussurrou, a boca muito próxima à orelha de Harry. – Temos que dar um jeito nisso. Ah! Nem pense em mover as mãos. – completou ao ver Harry fazer menção de abaixar os braços.

Ainda sem tirar a mão do pênis do namorado, ajoelhou-se no chão, mantendo um sorriso triunfante no rosto e desceu a calça dele num movimento brusco.

Aproximou o rosto da cueca de Harry, esfregando o nariz onde sabia estar a pontinha mais sensível do pênis dele. Harry gemeu, empurrando o quadril contra o rosto de Draco.

- Muito bem... – Draco murmurou, liberando o pênis semi-ereto do moreno, fazendo-o gemer.

Segurou a base e apertou de leve. Começou a masturbá-lo num ritmo lento e, com algumas investidas, o pênis de Harry endureceu. Draco sorriu satisfeito, aproximando a boca da cabecinha, esfregando a língua de leve.

- Draco... – Harry pediu. – Por favor...

- Qual é a pressa? – o loiro murmurou, lambendo da base até a ponta.

- Por favor...

Draco lambeu os lábios e abocanhou o pênis de Harry, sugando de leve.

- AAAAAAAHHHHH! – uma voz gritou, fazendo Draco pular de susto, quase mordendo Harry.

Virou-se para gritar com quem quer que estivesse atrapalhando sua demonstração, mas se calou ao ver Ron tapando os olhos com as mãos.

- Ops. – murmurou, levantando.

Harry vestia a calça, vermelho de vergonha, enquanto murmurava xingamentos que Draco nunca havia ouvido antes.

O loiro ajeitou as próprias vestes, limpando a poeira imaginária dos joelhos, antes de dizer:

- Pode abrir os olhos, Weasley.

Ron baixou as mãos, o rosto corado. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas acabou se calando.

- Ron... – Harry começou.

- Harry. – o ruivo respondeu, quase rouco. – O que... O que Malfoy estava fazendo com... com seu... na boca... e... O que Malfoy estava fazendo ajoelhado aí?

- Achei que era óbvio. – Draco murmurou

Ron fez uma careta de desgosto e disse, apontando para Draco.

- Era para ele que você queria comprar o presente do dia dos namorados? – perguntou.

- Que presente? – Draco perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não é da sua conta, Draco. – Harry respondeu. – Ron, acho melhor conversarmos na fora daqui.

Ron lançou um olhar raivoso para Draco antes de dar as costas e sumir atrás de uma porta que provavelmente dava para a cozinha.

- E você, não saia daqui. – Harry sibilou, dando as costas e seguindo atrás de Ron.

Draco revirou os olhos e suspirou, conjurando uma enorme poltrona e sentando confortavelmente.

* * *

Depois de dez minutos de espera, Harry finalmente apareceu. 

- Então? – Draco perguntou, levantando da poltrona.

- Ele já foi.

- E...?

- E eu vou levá-lo a todos os jogos dos Chudley Cannons da temporada.

- Bem - Draco sorriu. – , acho que não foi a melhor maneira de descobrir que seu melhor amigo é gay.

- Você acha? - Harry riu, largando o corpo na poltrona.

- Que presente?

- Não posso te entregar. Combinamos de não dar presentes hoje, lembra?

- Mas eu posso fazer o sacrifício de aceitar o presente. – Draco sorriu, da forma mais falsa que pôde.

- Mas eu não quero que você se sacrifique por mim. – Harry sorriu.

- Ora, vamos, Potter! – o loiro exclamou – Eu mereço presentes!

Harry suspirou e levantou, tirando do bolso uma caixa de veludo cinza e entregando para Draco, que abriu, arregalando os olhos.

- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou, tirando um anel de dentro da caixa.

- Você sabe exatamente o que significa! – Harry exclamou, corando.

Draco sorriu, beijando de leve a boca de Harry.

- Sim, eu sei exatamente o que significa. – murmurou, voltando a beijar Harry. – Significa que eu vou decorar o apartamento.

Harry riu, aliviado.

- Contanto que você não invente frescuras.

- Já disse que não sou fresco.

- Mas não comprovou ainda. – Harry murmurou, puxando Draco para o chão.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**Então? Uai, review! Faça uma autora feliz! xD 


End file.
